The present invention relates, in general, to shielding digital electronic components and systems containing such components and in particular to a new and useful electromagnetic computer shielding. Electromagnetic shields are needed to attenuate electromagnetic fields, generated inside either the electronic device or system, so these fields do not create interference with other electronic systems or to prevent the clandestine reception of these fields or signals and prevent their unauthorized interpretation. Additionally, such shields are needed to reduce the strength of electrostatic or electromagnetic fields, entering a digital electronic system through its housing. Interference entering the housing of a digital electronic system may damage electronic components to the point of rendering them inoperative.
Prior art shielding for electronic devices has been, generally, effective in shielding such devices. Unfortunately prior art devices are cumbersome with regard to ease of use of the device shielded. Further, such prior art shields tend to be expensive both when installed by the manufacturer of the electronic device and when purchased and installed by the end user of such device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,467 issued Apr. 1, 1969, to R. S. Smith, Jr. teaches an irregularly shaped shielding structure covering an irregularly shaped component which is otherwise adversely affected by electromagnetic and electrostatic fields. Although the Smith device encapsulates the electronic device in an economical, space saving manner, the Smith device takes little account of the need of access, by users of modern digital devices, to the interior of the shield (e.g. for disc egress and ingress) and the need for cable connections to the digital device without losing continuity of electric and magnetic path of the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,285 issued May 25, 1982, to Gottwals, teaches a method of fabricating a magnetic shielding enclosure. The method relates to folding magnetically permeable material to provide essentially a gapless two-layered shield with small corner and edge radii. Although the Gottwals device provides a less expensive product, it still possesses all of the above access problems associated with the Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,702 issued Aug. 28, 1984, to Jandrell, teaches a device for suppression of the radiation emitted by CRT circuitry. Although the Jandrell device is very effective for its designed purpose its teachings add little to the body of art dealing with the overall or complete shielding of electronic devices.